


Photograph

by Total-Fandom-Imagines (LadyKayl)



Series: Chris Evans Imagines - Drabbles - Mini Fics [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert, Sweet, Teasing, Tumblr, imagine, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/Total-Fandom-Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your parents showing Chris all your embarrassing baby pictures and him teasing get you about them </p><p>Tumblr Drabble/mini fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

“They were just cute! Your little ass on display…” you sigh and roll your eyes at your boyfriend as you get into your car. You couldn’t believe your parents had showed all those damn photos on his first visit.

“I think I should ask for copies…” Chris teased from the passenger seat pulling his door closed and reaching for his seat belt.

“Babe, do you like having sex with me?” You ask casually, all traces of teasing instantly disappear from Chris’ face. You smirk slightly at the feeling of power over him.

“Do you wish to continue to do so?” You add smiling sweetly, he nods

“Then I suggest you never mention those photos ever again, understand?” He pouts playfully but reluctantly agrees

You turn back to the steering wheel, fasten your own seat belt and put the car into gear, with a smile on your face at your apparent victory when you hear

“You still have a cute little ass though”

***  
Have an idea?

[Request it HERE!](http://total-fandom-imagines.tumblr.com/ask)

***


End file.
